


When You Put Your Hands On Me

by HamletMouseNSFW (HamletMouse)



Series: Bleach Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Ichigo has sensitive nipples, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, RenIchi, Renji is a cock tease, Teasing, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamletMouse/pseuds/HamletMouseNSFW
Summary: And now he was finally at the point where they were naked on the bed, he was properly lubed up and prepped and he was trapped in an intense embrace, with hot, wet kisses, ready to get this show on the road. And Renji was still teasing him.Or Renji wants to try and get Ichigo to come just from his nipples, and drives him to desperation in the process.





	When You Put Your Hands On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts taken from [ here ](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018)

When Ichigo started dating Renji, he wasn’t entirely sure what to expect. There had been this intense sexual tension between them for years, building and building, until they snapped and kissed whilst sparring one day. And so Ichigo expected passion, and heat; he expected being embarrassed by showing affection or telling everyone (especially Goat-face) they know they were dating; he expected stupid arguments and play-fighting. But he didn’t expect Renji to be sweet.

Ichigo liked Renji obviously, otherwise they wouldn’t have been friends for so long, they wouldn’t have been nakama, and he wouldn’t have harboured such a big-ass crush for the stupid pineapple-head. And he knew logically that Renji had a softer side and a dorkier side. He doted on Rukia for one thing, and he had that dumbass obsession with sunglasses. But with the admission that Ichigo returned Renji’s feelings and going on dates etc. Renji had shown him a new side, a gentler side that was reserved for Ichigo alone. It wasn’t like how he looked at Rukia, like a cute little sister, it was like Ichigo was so precious, he couldn’t take his eyes away. Renji had said as much one evening whilst they were lounging in bed and added that he didn’t understand why someone as awesome as Ichigo wanted to be with him. Ichigo had blushed and hit him around the head, telling him not to be an idiot. And they’d laughed and that was that.

Ichigo kind of adored it; adored the way Renji held his hand when they were in public, even around his squad 11 friends who teased them mercilessly about it, he adored the way Renji would kiss his hand when he met him for a date or would stroke his hair as they lazed around his quarters late in the evening. He never thought he would like this kind of relationship, let alone ever feel comfortable enough to let someone treat him like this. And it left him blushing and stammering and just in awe of the man he’d chosen.

Unfortunately, he’d also discovered another side to Renji. He had a sadistic side- in bed. Renji’s soft side did sometimes extend to the bedroom, and he loved when they took it slow and he would just ‘make love’ to Ichigo as he put it. (Ichigo had begged him not to call it that, which led Renji pretending to beg Ichigo to make love to him, whilst Ichigo whacked him with a pillow repeatedly until they collapsed into laughter and yes, ok, they did kind of make love that night, but whatever. It’s gross.) But Renji seemed to love getting Ichigo to the point of desperation, to make him beg to be fucked, to get him so high and wound up, that the orgasm afterward would leave him reeling.

Ichigo had questioned it, having been shocked but not disappointed, first time they did something like that. And Renji said there was something so sexy about having Ichigo begging for him because he was so caught up in the pleasure that Renji was given him, he couldn’t think straight. Ichigo thought it sounded kind of egotistical, but in all honesty, the orgasms were mind-blowing, so although he hated it as he was teased mercilessly, the pay off was so great, he let it happen; craved it in fact. And Renji never let it get to the point that Ichigo actually wanted to stop, they had safe words for that, that Ichigo had yet to use.

But sometimes it drove him absolutely mad. Especially when they were still working, and Renji kept turning up, just to shove him against a wall and stick his tongue down his throat, or accidentally pressed himself against Ichigo as they passed each other in the mess hall, or stroked his lower back as they were listening to Kyoraku Sou-taichou in the captains meeting. Renji had definitely been playing a long-game today and that was why when Ichigo got home, he immediately cornered his eejit of a boyfriend and yanked him into a kiss, dragging him straight into the bedroom.

And now he was finally at the point where they were naked on the bed, he was properly lubed up and prepped and he was trapped in an intense embrace, with hot, wet kisses, ready to get this show on the road. And Renji was still teasing him.

Renji had Ichigo braced just above his cock, the head pressing tantalisingly against his hole, the tip so close to being inside him, Ichigo just wanted to shove himself down and impale himself on it. And that is exactly what he would have done, if Renji hadn’t had a death-grip on his hips, stopping him from actually getting fucked. Ichigo thought there was a good chance he could cry.

‘Renji, you absolute fucker, just fuck me already.’ He cursed pulling away from the kiss, but Renji just grinned at him.

‘That’s not very nice, Ichi. You know what you need to say.’ And he smirked, and Ichigo hated himself so much for finding it sexy. He knew what the sadistic asshole wanted, he wanted Ichigo to beg for it. Now if there was one thing Ichigo knew to be true about himself, it was that he never gave in without a fight; but Ichigo had been fighting all damn day not to jump on his boyfriend’s dick, and dammit, he just wanted to be fucked! Was that too much to ask? Except he hadn’t asked yet, so pride forsaken, he sighed and prepared himself for the punch to his ego.

‘Please, Renji, please fuck me.’ He whined and though he closed his eyes, so he wouldn’t have to see it, he just knew Renji had that fucking smug look on his face, like a cat playing with a mouse before he ate it. But it worked, finally, fucking finally, Renji was sliding home, slowly pushing himself into Ichigo’s desperate hole, stretching his walls so damn good. Ichigo took a deep breath and willed himself not to moan, though he was almost drunk with the sensation, not wanting to boost Renji’s ego even more than he already had.

And then Renji was fucking him the way he should’ve been all day, pounding away at Ichigo’s ass, hitting his prostate just right and all Ichigo could do was hold on to Renji’s ridiculously broad shoulders, letting his cock give him the pleasure he’d been craving, barely remembering to breathe, and it was amazing and awesome and… he stopped.

‘Why?’ Ichigo whinged. ‘Renji!’ Ichigo looked down at him with bleary eyes, about ready to punch him in his stupid tattooed face, as he strained to move his hips. But Renji, held them down firm, so that Ichigo could feel every inch of his large cock, ass to pelvis, feeling so full, his cock positioned just right to be pressing into his prostate, but giving Ichigo no friction, no movement to make the feeling more bearable, he was on the edge and he needed more.

‘Don’t move baby.’ Renji demanded in that rough bedroom voice, and Ichigo struggled to buck his hips at the sound. ‘If you move, I won’t fuck you at all, but be a good boy and I’ll give you all you want.’ Ichigo keened. His boyfriend was an asshole, a sadistic sexy asshole. But then Ichigo was a fool, because he’d never been so turned on in his life and he knew would follow this man to the end of the world and back.

Then Renji’s fingers slid over his skin, over his trembling abs and up to his chest, where he smoothed his hands over Ichigo’s chest making him shudder and then he gripped Ichigo’s nipples hard. And he screeched.

‘I want to see if I can make you come from this.’ Renji whispered and Ichigo was putty under his hands. He’d always had sensitive nipples and it was something that Renji had been delighted to find out. He loved to play with them and make Ichigo squirm around him, turning him into a drooling mess just by tweaking and twisting. And Ichigo was torn between wanting to end the torture and falling into the immense pleasure that he knew was coming.

Renji stroked over his nipples softly at first, then rubbed firmer circles around, having Ichigo stutter and moan already. He alternated between gentle and firm, with broader strokes and deliberate pinches to the nipples that had Ichigo leaning into his touch, unconsciously begging for more.

Then he was pulling, hard, tugging and squeezing and it was going to Ichigo’s cock, his dick twitching like crazy, pre-come spurting out onto his stomach, and he could feel the pressure against his prostate still and the pleasure, the sensation had him on an entirely new plane of existence, where it was just him and Renji’s cock, and Renji’s hands, his body coming alive beneath them but unable to do anything but just sit there and let Renji do as he pleased with him. He opened his eyes unaware of when he’d closed them, seeing Renji completely focussed on his face, his hands working diligently to make Ichigo a mess; eyes cloudy with lust.

Ichigo wanted so badly to move, his hips almost moving of their own volition, only his extreme willpower keeping him from grinding down into the large length inside him. His arms were weak and he could feel the pleasure building up in his belly, itching to burst through, to jump over the edge, but he couldn’t, he could just grip onto Renji’s wrists, stuck between pulling his hands closer, making him work faster, or pushing him away so he could breathe, and just stop these soft pants that sounded nothing like him.

He was nearing his crescendo, he could feel it, but he was panicking, it wouldn’t be enough, it never had been. He would be stuck in this desperate place, his mind overtaken by a stranger who wanted nothing but soak up the pleasure, a vampire who sucked all coherent thought from his being, leaving him in limbo, in purgatory, neither ascending nor descending, just floating on the in-between.

Renji leaned in, pressing a desperate kiss to his lips.

‘You look so hot Ichi. Holy shit, you’re so pretty like this.’ And Ichigo thrust forward at the sound of his voice, deep and rough, sounding just as wrecked as Renji felt. And then he groaned knowing he shouldn’t have moved; that punishment was coming, and he didn’t know if he could take it; if he would actually have to use his safe-word this time, but then Renji was huffing a laugh and whispering against Ichigo’s skin ‘It’s ok, you’re so close, come for me baby.’

And with one last tug on his nipples, he did; cock completely untouched, spurting white all over his and Renji’s torsos, breath ragged with an orgasm so intense he thought he might pass out, vision going completely black just for a second. And then Renji was fucking him, hard and desperate, cursing over and over, whilst Ichigo fell upon him like a rag doll, with no strength to hold himself upright, until Renji groaned and Ichigo could feel his release spilling into him.

With the tension gone, Ichigo rolled off of Renji to flop back on his pillow, taking note of the laxness of his muscles, and the slight tingling in his extremities as he came down from his sex high. But he didn’t get to rest for long, as Renji was soon on top of him, kissing him all over his face murmuring about how well he’d done and how hot he was and how much he loved him.

‘Get the fuck off me, you’re such a bastard!’ Ichigo growled shoving at his heavy boyfriend, but he couldn’t resist for long and he soon gave in to the massive smile spreading over his face, feeling a few chuckles shake his lover’s chest. So, he gripped that stupidly handsome face, and laid a loud, smacking kiss on his lips.

‘Shower.’ He asserted as he pulled back, jumped out of bed and started heading towards the bathroom, and he could hear Renji running at his heels, like a lovesick puppy. Ichigo never expected Renji to be like this when they started dating, but he sure as hell wasn’t complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr ](https://hamletmouse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
